Oblio
Oblio is one of the eight dancers in Dance Central. He favors techno and hip-hop music for dancing, like being the default dancer in songs like "Satisfaction" and "Rumpshaker." He appears to be of Asian decendancy due to his almond-shaped eyes. In the game's intro, he is seen on top of a rooftop. Birthday: December 25th (Christmas) Oblio-snapshot.jpg Appearance Oblio has thick dark blue hair to the nape of his neck with long bangs. His skin, although tan, has a slight yellow hue -- supporting the claim of his heritage. He has a sharp facial structure with a set of pearly white teeth. Near the outro, he left Dr. Tan's Estate as he leaves on a motorcycle. At the security room, Dr. Tan sees him as he gets ready to capture him. *SPOILER ALERT!!!* He is then reintroduced in Dance Central 3 as a member of Dr. Tan's Dance Crew. He is mind controlled by Dr. Tan with a helmet that only swag-moves can break. Outfits 'Dance Central' • Dystopia: Oblio is shown to be wearing a black and yellow "Tokyo streetstyle" jacket (on the backside of the jacket it notes, "The end of competition was dark"), dark skinny jeans, and flat black shoes. • Gearhead: Oblio is shown to be wearing a ripped lavender tanktop, black mesh on his torso, tight black pants with metal plates on thighs and calves, and sneakers • Street Legal He wears dystopia outfit, but he also wears a black and yellow motorcycle helmet. At the title screen, press B, Left, Up, Right(2), Y (Spelling of BLURRY) to unlock the Oblio Street Legal costume. If you entered the code correctly, you will hear a DJ Disc sound. Dance Central 2 & 3 Crew Look: Has a black jacket with a Dr. Tan crow on the back, a white v-neck shirt, a thin black leather belt, blue jeans, and black boots. Under Control: is wearing the same clothes, but he has a Dr.Tan's mind controller. ---- Character Creation: Oblio is a bit more introspective. The most mysterious dancer of the bunch, Oblio's entire persona was partially influenced by a quote from German poet, Rainer Maria Rilke. “To help us shape the characters internally we created these little biography forms that I filled out as each of them," explains McWilliams, who said things were going pretty smoothly until she hit Oblio. "After some deliberation I drew a giant black circle on the page, obscuring all of the biography questions. Then I doodled a Rilke quote around the black circle. That’s what we handed to everyone on the team as Oblio’s reference.” Clearly the most introspective of the Dance Central bunch, Oblio has "really got something to lost or to prove… He wants you to learn and enrich your life through dancing," Perlot explains.His style is almost comic book-like, partially inspired by street bike culture and… superheroes? "He's into poetry and street bikes. We know that much about him," explains McWilliams. "He wears this mixture of clothing that's part bike culture, part superhero." Name: Oblio Tan  'Hobbies:' Art, poetry, sport bikes, solitude Interests: Meditatively refocusing energy so as to rewire the body-spirit connection in ways which are beneficial to the soul. Favorite Movie: “A film is never really good unless the camera is an eye in the head of a poet.” – Orson Welles Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Blazin’ Blue Raspberry  'Blood Type:' “All truth is simple… is that not doubly a lie?” – Fredrich Nietzche Well, that explains… a bit, doesn't it? You have to leave something open for the fans to speculate about; Harmonix claims Oblio has inspired "a few bits of fan fiction." Frankly, I'm a bit frightened to run that Google search… you're on your own, folks.- McWilliams Quotes *''I can’t hold my power back much longer.......May the Muses guide me......it is time.'' *''Focusing......energy.......Mental perpetration is key. Lets begin.'' * My art......it.....is.....beautiful. These moves, full of quiet rage and serenity.......it is done. *''Powerful moves always......earns respect''. * Breathe......focus......align yourself. * It appears I’ve come into contact with true talent. *''I am satisfied. The question is......ARE YOU?'' Trivia * Oblio is, in fact, the son of Dr. Tan in Story Mode 3 Dance Central, Dr Tan called Oblio his "son", and Oblio called him 'Father'. *Strangely, in story mode, when in the headquarters of the DCI, after Emlia and Bodie are mysteriously removed, Dr. Tan talks to the player who has caught Lima and Rasa and helmets has mind control over them, the player has to remove their helmets. However, when Oblio has a helmet, it removes itself, although that is under mind control. *Oblio and Dr. Tan was his father prior to Dance Central 2. oblio-sketch.jpg Oblio dare press-620x.jpg 196518-obliodareheader.jpg Oblio drawover02-620x.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power S Category:Teia Love Category:Dance Central Category:Dance Central 3